Jealous
by Heyitsamelia521
Summary: Juvia has been spending quite a lot of time with Gajeel lately and Gray does not like it, so he decides to follow them on a mission and drags Levy along as well. What will a jealous Gray do to get his water mage back? A Gruvia and Gajevy fic with some Gajuvia brotp and some Gravy brotp. Takes place after the Grand Magic games ish, so Gajevy is not a thing yet.


"Be right there Gajeel-kun!" Juvia yelled out to the dragon slayer. They were ready to go out on another mission. 'Why is she taking so many jobs' thought Gray. This was Juvia and Gajeel's third job in the last week and she was barely at the guild anymore. Moreover, anytime she was spending at the guild, she was often seen sitting with Gajeel. She hadn't been as clingy as she normally was either. She still gave him heart eyes and called him Gray-sama, but things were different. Gray against his better judgement, couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between Juvia and Gajeel.

"So, how long have Juvia and Gajeel known each other," Gray asked the celestial spirit mage sitting across from him. He tried his best to act indifferent, but Lucy knew better.

"Well, they were in Phantom Lord Together, so quite a while I assume." Lucy observed. Gray's eyebrows began to furrow in frustration.

"Well, were they always this close?" he grunted. His usually cool demeanor failing him in the process.

"They are pretty good partners," Lucy admitted, "They're like Natsu and me when you think of it." That was it for Gray. If they were anything like Natsu and Lucy then he had to know what was going on. He looked at the job request board and found that there was a job in Kunugi which was just a little past Onibus, where Gajeel and Juvia were going. He hurried over to Mira to accept the request. Even he wasn't so sure why he felt so compelled to see Juvia and Gajeel.

"I'll take this job!" Gray exclaimed as he slammed the flyer onto the counter. Mira looked at the flyer and back at him in confusion.

"Gray? This job doesn't really seem your style. It asks for a well read wizard, someone that can break a curse. I'm sorry Gray, but this seems better suited for someone like Levy, but if you're looking for a job, I have a perfect one for you. A couple of igloos were destroyed at the Phoenix Mountains a few days back and they're looking for an ice wizard to help rebuild them. Plus, the reward is better than this job too." Mira noted. Gray thought about the job, it really was made for him, but the Phoenix Mountains were on the other side of Fiore and he needed to know what was going on between Gajeel and Juvia.

"Thanks Mira, but I think I'm going to decline. I just- uh really want to visit Kunugi. I heard there was- um some nice stores there- yeah stores. I need to get some new clothes anyway," Gray managed to get out, quite unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry Gray, you're just not suited for this job." sighed Mira. Gray was almost ready to admit defeat, but just then a little bluenette script mage walked in. Gray suddenly had a new idea.

"Hey Mira, If I'm able to get Levy to go with me, will you let me take the job?" he asked hopefully. Mira nodded in response, and Gray rushed over to Levy pulling her away from her seat. This earned him some protest from Jet and Droy, but he paid no attention to them.

"Gray! What are you doing!" yelled Levy as she was being guided to the counter.

"Levy please take this job with me!" pleaded Gray, his motioned in the direction of the flyer. Levy took a look at it, satisfied with what it was asking, but looked back at Gray in confusion. Sure the ice mage and her were fellow nakama, but they didn't typically interact with one another, let alone go on missions together.

"I like the job Gray, but it seems like something Shadow Gear and I would take. Shouldn't you take that other job." Levy motioned to the other flyer Mira had pulled out.

"Please Levy, you can have all of the reward if you want, I just want to head over to Kunugi," Gray admitted. This threw the script mage off even more. Why was Gray asking her to go on a job that he didn't even want the reward for?

"Okay, I'll go with you," Levy agreed and Gray perked up at the sound, " If you tell me what this is really about. Why are you picking this job over then one that is clearly made for you." Gray let out a sigh of defeat, 'guess there is no point in hiding it' he thought.

" Fine, the truth is Kunugi is pretty close to Onibus and that's where Gajeel and Juvia are for their job. I know it might sound weird, but they have been really friendly lately. I just want to know if there is something going on between them. It's not like that's a bad thing or anything, it's just that it's good to know which of your fellow nakama are dating, right?" Gray rambled. Levy's cheeks grew red, Juvia and Gajeel? She never really thought of them as a couple. Though now that Gray mentioned it, they were hanging out quite a lot recently. Levy felt herself grow curious.

"Okay, let's go!" she said excitedly. She bid farewell to the rest of Shadow Gear, which left Jet and Droy very confused. Team Natsu was used to its members taking jobs on their own or with other people. Hell, even Gray took a couple jobs with Juvia before. Shadow Gear on the other hand always did jobs together. Gray knew that they probably suspected something, when Levy took this job with him. What he didn't know was that Jet and Droy believed that Levy and him were an item, and were planning on getting back at Gray for it.

Their job went quite well. At first Levy incorrectly translated the curse and a few monsters were released, but Gray was able to defeat them easily with his ice-make magic. She got it right the second time though and Gray was ready for her to take all the reward money as promised. However, Levy was adamant that they split it, so they did. Later they decided to get off at Onibus instead of Magnolia to check how Gajeel and Juvia were doing.

" How do we even know if they are still here?" asked Levy. Gray couldn't explain it, but something told him Juvia was still there. He had somewhat of a radar for her. It came in handy, especially when he was trying to avoid her. Although, this time it was him trying to find her.

" They're here," Gray said bluntly and Levy nodded, not wanting to question the ice mage.

"So Gray, when did you start liking Juvia?" Levy asked innocently, which got Gray all flustered.

"What do you mean?! I don't like her!" Gray yelled, but the blush on his face said otherwise.

" Then explain to me why exactly we're here?" Levy retorted. The blush on Gray's face began to deepen in color.

"Well, you know because Juvia is my fellow nakama, and I'd like to know if she is in the right hands with that Gajeel. He's such a brute, it is only right to keep an eye on him- "

"What are you talking about! Gajeel is nothing short of a gentleman," Levy interrupted, the color of her face soon matched Gray's.

" Now you are one to talk. It's obvious you have a thing for Gajeel, you're like his little cheerleader," teased Gray.

"That's not true-" yelled a now very flustered Levy, " might I remind you, it was you who asked me to come on this mission!"

Gray laughed at the smaller mage, she really was quite lively. In a large guild like Fairy Tail, it was hard to get close to everyone. Levy was one of those people who he always admired, but never really got a chance to know. He was glad that he had the opportunity to know her better, even if he was the one dragging her around Fiore. Just then, he spotted Juvia and Gajeel walking together. He pulled Levy to the side, so they wouldn't be spotted. Levy understood what was happening and kept quiet despite Gray's roughness. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but close enough to see what they were doing. Juvia seemed to be resting her head on Gajeel's shoulder as they walked, and Gray had to stop himself from leaping out.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia is sorry for crying like this," Juvia blurted out as she buried her head on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what's wrong sprinkler," Gajeel said softly. He patted her a few times on the head, This was his weird way of comforting her.

"Juvia is thinking of giving up on Gray-sama," she admitted.

"That stripper, well good riddance. He's not good enough for you, but why are you doing this now?"

"Juvia realized that Gray-sama does not feel the same way about Juvia as Juvia feels for Gray-sama. Juvia does not want to bother Gray-sama anymore, so Juvia will leave him alone from now on." She let out a sob after that. Gajeel stopped walking and pulled her in for a hug. For a while, Juvia stayed crying in Gajeel's arms. However, this looked a lot different for Gray and Levy who were still watching intently.

"Why are they hugging for so long!?" questioned Levy, who appeared just as angry as Gray was at that point.

"I don't know, maybe we should go over there…"

"No," insisted Levy, "I want to see where this goes."

After crying for a bit, Juvia finally calmed down. "Thank you Gajeel-kun, Juvia is so lucky to have an amazing friend like you!" Gajeel blushed at the comment. "Anyway, how are things going with Levy?" she asked. It was now Gajeel's turn to be frustrated, he let out a long sigh.

"I like her a lot, and I think she might like me back. Still, after all the awful things I've done, I don't think that I'd be good for her, ya know." admitted Gajeel.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun is underestimating himself. Gajeel-kun is so kind, and him and Levy-san would make a very cute couple," Gajeel blushed again at the comment.

"Gray sure is an idiot! Juvia you deserve so much more than that stripper. Though, I'm not sure if you should give up on him just yet. It's that big heart of yours that everyone loves. Hell, if it wasn't for that heart, I don't think I would have ever joined Fairy Tail." Juvia smiled at his comment. At that moment, She noticed a stray feather that had gotten stuck in Gajeel's hair. She reached up to get it, but was interrupted by an angry Gray and out of breath Levy.

"Don't kiss him!" yelled Gray.

"Huh?" Juvia let out. A flustered Levy grabbed onto Gajeel, her eyes filling with tears.

"Gajeel, why didn't you tell me that you and Juvia are dating. I get it, she is taller and has bigger breasts than me, but still." This caught Gajeel by surprise. He looked over at Juvia who only shrugged at him.

"What are you talking about! I'm not dating Juvia!" yelled Gajeel loudly.

"Gajeel-kun and Juvia are just friends," added Juvia.

"What?" Gray and Levy both said simultaneously.

"Yeah, me and the sprinkler are just friends. What got it in your head that we were dating, and what are doing in Onibus in the first place," Gajeel stared daggers into Gray.

"Wait, if you two aren't dating than why have you been going on all these missions together," asked Gray.

" We're nakama, that's what you do with your comrades idiot. Plus, Juvia is the best friend I got around here." he added with a blush.

"What about that hug we just saw?" questioned Levy, "you guys were embracing for a long time?"

"Oh, Gajeel-kun was just comforting Juvia. Juvia was upset about Gray-sama and Gajeel let Juvia cry on his shoulder for a bit," Juvia added.

"Okay, but you were about to kiss him weren't you?" Levy asked again.

"You leaned up all close to him, it sure looked like you were about to make-out" Gray said through gritted teeth.

"Oh that?" Juvia blushed, "I was just taking a feather out from his hair." she pulled out the feather as proof to show to Gray. Both Gray and Levy were a little dumbfounded, they had really misinterpreted the situation. They all stood in an awkward silence, until Gajeel decided to interrupt.

"I'll ask again, Why are guys even here?" . Gray opened up his mouth to come up with some excuse, but Levy beat him to it.

" We're sorry Gajeel. Gray thought you and Juvia were dating, so we accepted a job in Kunugi and decided to come over here to see for ourselves. I'll be honest Gajeel, I didn't like the thought of you with another girl, so I had to come!" Levy explained, and with that the truth was out. Juvia looked at Gray who focused his eyes back onto the floor, but they both understood that that was their cue to leave. Gajeel took out his arm and gently bonked Levy on the head.

" Who said I ever had eyes for another girl," Levy looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"Gajeel-" she let out, but she was interrupted by a kiss from the iron dragon slayer himself. It was soft and innocent and totally unexpected from someone like Gajeel.

" The only girl I want is you, shrimpy." he said as he bonked her once again on the head. Levy smiled back at him and put her arms around him for a hug.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia walked in silence. Juvia looked over at him several times, but Gray's eyes were focused on the floor. He felt a little embarrassed for thinking that Gajeel and Juvia were dating and for coming all the way out here.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia let out. Gray didn't respond and Juvia frowned in response. She didn't want to bother him any more than she had been these last few months.

"Juvia," Juvia turned to face him immediately, " so why were you upset?"

Juvia felt herself getting embarrassed. " Juvia was upset because she was planning on giving up on Gray-sama. Juvia feels bad for bothering Gray-sama this entire time." she admitted. Gray let out a long sigh. He hated that he was the cause of her pain.

"Do you know why I came out here, Juvia?" Juvia shook her head in response, she had somewhat of an idea, but it confused her why Gray would care if Gajeel-kun and her were dating. Gray looked like he was about to say something, but instead he buried his face in his hands and groaned in frustration.

"Gray-sama?" uttered Juvia.

"God Juvia, do you know how frustrating it is seeing you with him. I know you're friends, but when I see you two together, I just want to-"

"Just want to?"

" I just want to do this," he grabbed Juvia and kissed her quite ferociously. Needless to say she was quite taken aback, but after some time she melted into the kiss.

"Gray-sama?" she said, wide eyed and out of breath.

"Sorry Juvia, I needed to do that. God, I know I've been awful, but I like it when your mine Juvia. I hate to admit it, but I'm the jealous type, especially when it comes to you. I may be too late, and you might want to give up on me, but I need you to know Juvia, I love you." Gray turned a bright shade of red when he was met with silence.

" Gray-sama," she said after a while, " Juvia really wishes Gray-sama told her this before she started crying on her mission today."

" I know, I'm sorry for making you-" he was interrupted by Juvia wrapping herself around him.

"Gray-sama should know by now that Juvia will never stop loving Gray-sama!" she purred. Gray let out a sigh of relief and hugged Juvia tight, he would never let anyone else have her, she was his.

The two new couples returned to Magnolia together. On the way there, Gajeel and Juvia shared embarrassing stories about each other from their Phantom Lord days and Gray and Levy couldn't help but laugh. However, when they got to the guild hall, Jet and Droy had other plans for them. As soon as he walked in, Gray found himself immobilized by plants and then in a flash covered with a mysterious sticky liquid.

" No one dates Levy without our permission!" yelled Droy loudly. Gray seethed with rage, but Juvia's laugh calmed him down a bit.

"Juvia thinks Dory-san and Jet-san are a bit confused. Levi-san is dating Gajeel-kun, not Gray-sama." explained Juvia. Jet and Droy shot devil eyes at Gajeel, but he responded with a playful 'gee-hee' and began to chase after them as they ran in fear. Levy followed behind him, making sure that he didn't hurt the weaker mages.

"I'm surprised you didn't go all 'love-rival' on Levy after hearing that." commented Lucy.

"Juvia knows that she has no more rivals for Gray-sama's love," she mused as she pulled the now sticky ice mage in for a kiss.


End file.
